Guardian Angel
by LittleMissBadAssid
Summary: No matter what happens, no matter how many leaves falls from that tree, I'll always be your Guardian Angel
1. Chapter 1: The Tree Within

"So Kitty, what's that?" jade asked pointing at the Bodhi Tree that appeared in Kitana's backyard.

"I don't know it's some kind of tree. It's been there for five months now." Kitana replied.

"You don't say, well it looks beautiful."

"I know it's beautiful but the strange thing is, every time I go out and sit next to the tree. The wind starts to blow making the tree rattle a little and when it does I began to tremble as if I was cold."

"Kitty, it's just wind. The wind is made to be cold."

"Yes but there's more to it. More things happen to the tree and happening to me as well. When every time a squirrel runs up the tree I get tickled, whenever rain falls on the tree I start to cry and whenever a dog you know urinates on the tree I start too sweat. What does that mean?"

"I don't know, it could be a sign or maybe you've grown attached to the tree and you realized its feelings."

"Jade, a dog urinates on the tree and I sweat. I burst out sweating, that's not normal. Now imagine if it was the opposite of urination, wont I smell? Won't I smell like poo for the rest of my life? You know till someone comes and clean it up?"

"You're right, it's not normal. Perhaps, I should call Jax so he could get rid of the tree for you."

"No, don't do that."

"Why not?"

"You know, I've grown attached to the tree. I don't want it chopped down because of what I'm feeling, what I'm feeling might be gas or something."

"So gas makes you cry?" jade asked confused.

"No but Liu Kang's eyes did water up when I released my gas air."

"So you farted?"

"Yeah."

"Okay that's pretty awkward, any who. Does Liu Kang know about the tree? You're feelings to the tree?"

"No, me and Liu haven't been on good terms lately."

"Why?"

"It's a long story, I guess its common with marriage. I haven't been able to talk to him."

"Really? Well does anyone else know about the tree?"

"No Jade, you're the only person I trust. So therefore you're the only person that knows about this."

"Or is she?" in a flash of lightning Lord Raiden had appeared before them.

"Lord Raiden? What are you doing here?" Kitana asked.

"I came to give you the information about the tree that is no ordinary tree."

"What do you mean?" Jade asked. "Come." Kitana and Jade teleported to the backyard with Lord Raiden as they stand before the tree.

"This is no ordinary tree, Kitana. This is called a Bodhi Tree."

"A Bodhi Tree?"

"Yes, the tree is a symbol of the awakening experience of the ultimate potential that lies within us all." Raiden replied.

"So why is it every time, like if a squirrel runs up the tree, I laugh?"

"Kitana, you have been exposed to the tree which awakened the ultimate potential that dwells within you."

"Really?" when Kitana said that a leaf had fell and landed on her head.

"What does it mean when a leaf falls, Lord Raiden?"

"It determines how long you have to live."


	2. Chapter 2: Surely You Must Forgive

"You mean to tell me that whenever a leaf falls from that tree, I could perish!" Kitana exclaims.

"Yes you could."

"But why?"

"Well Kitana, you've grown attached to the tree and the leaf determines how long you have to live but there is a way this could be warded off. Are you willing to do what it takes?"

"I'll do anything." Kitana asked.

"Kitana, the only way you'll be able to live if you forgive."

"Forgive? Forgive who?"

"You must forgive your mother, Mileena, and most of all you must forgive Liu Kang…and Shao Kahn."

"WHAT!?"

"You have to forgive them, Kitana. If you wanna live." Kitana was in a long pause before saying " No." then another left falls.

"Kitana."

"I'm not forgiven those people for what they've done to me." Kitana turns and walks to her house.

"Kitana this is a matter of life and death, this is something you must do!" Lord Raiden said.

"I would rather die than forgive those piece of wretched slims!" Kitana said going in her home.

"I'll go talk to her." Jade said walking after Kitana.

"Kitana, what has gotten into you?"

"Jade, I am not going to forgive those people. Their dead to me now, especially Liu Kang."

"What do you mean, Kitana?" Kitana had sighed and spoken.

"It happened a long time ago, Liu and I had our first fight."

_Flashback Dream…_

_It was in the early evening Kitana had notice Liu Kang coming home late, again._

_"Kitana, I have had enough of this! God, I can't go anywhere without you jumping on my case!" _

_"Well Liu, I would not have to jump on your case if you had come home on time!"_

_End of Flashback Dream…_

"So that's why you can't forgive him, because you two had an argument?"

"There's more to it, Jade."

_Flashback Dream…_

_Kitana had worn a blue wig with a white feather dress while following Liu Kang at his Shaolin Monk practice where he and Li Mei were practicing. Kitana sat far away so they would not know it was her. Then she saw Li Mei luring Liu Kang inside the Monks palace._

_"Now's my chance." Kitana whispers and goes inside the palace behind them. Kitana slowly and carefully walked in the palace trying not to make her movements known then Kitana heard some kind of moaning. Kitana had slowly crept the door open where she saw Liu Kang and Li Mei having se. Kitana gasped at the sight getting Liu Kang and Li Mei's attention._

_"Who are you?" Liu asked. Kitana slowly removed her wig showing her identity._

_"Kitana," Liu whispered. Kitana shook her head and walks from the palace._

_"Kitana, Kitana wait! I can explain!" Kitana turns around with an evil glare upon her face and sends a vicious smack across Liu's face._

_"I knew there was something going on with you Liu Kang, but I never thought that I would find out for myself." She said with tears glowing in her eyes._

_"I don't ever want to see you again, I hope something bad happens to you and I hope it happens quick! In fact… I hope that maybe you become weak and Shang Tsung and Quan Chi kill you and make you serve them in the Netherealm!" Kitana said and walks away from him. "And I hope they take you with them!" she screams at Li Mei._

_End of Flashback Dream…_

"Oh Kitana, I did not know that happened to you." Jade said showing sympathy to her friend.

"Well yeah it did, it took some time for me to stop crying but I've managed."

"Well Kitana, you're not gonna like what I'm gonna say but you have to forgive him."

"I won't forgive him, Jade."

"Kitana please-"

"Jade, I won't okay I won't do it. Just call someone and tell them to remove the tree, I don't want it in my backyard anymore." Kitana said walking in the back room.

_The Next Morning…_

The construction workers had came by to remove the tree.

"Kitana, are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes Jade, I want this. I want it out of my yard and out of my life."

"Alright, start chopping guys!" the guys soon started chopping the tree but it didn't go down but the intense cutting soon started to hurt Kitana badly. She winced in pain while holding her side.

"By the gods! Stop!" Jade called while she cradled Kitana who was bleeding towards her side.

"Kitana, are you alright!"

"Jade, get me to a hospital!"


End file.
